


Women

by Project_Icarus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project_Icarus/pseuds/Project_Icarus
Summary: Five times Leon was used by women, and one time he wasn't.





	1. Claire Redfield

Leon Kennedy stepped out of the shower, towel tight around his hips, and reached into his gym bag for his clothes. There was a tired ache in his muscles and as he buttoned up his jeans all he could think about was getting back to his apartment and collapsing into bed. Finished dressing, he wiped his hand down the steamed-up mirror, revealing his reflection in the clean stripe he’d made. He combed his hair, frowning at the bags under his eyes. It had been a long day.

He shouldered his bag and left the locker room, the fluorescent lights irritating as they buzzed away overhead. There was someone hitting the heavy bag in the sparring room, he could hear the rhythm of a one-two-three combo thumping into the leather. He’d never seen another person here this late and wondered if they were having trouble sleeping too.

When he rounded the corner, he was brought up short. He recognized the figure pummelling the bag—it was Claire Redfield. He’d know that red ponytail anywhere.

“Claire!” He called out to her, and she whirled around.

“Leon?” Her eyebrows flew up beneath her bangs. “What are you doing here?”

“Same as you, from the looks of it.” He gestured to the battered punching bag. “I was just about to go home.”

“Oh,” she said, looking down at her sneakers.

“I’m not in a hurry or anything, how long will you be? We could get something to eat, or—”

“Give me five minutes!” She pulled off her boxing gloves and threw them into her bag, before scurrying off to the women’s locker room.

Leon sat on one of the benches to wait, smiling. It was good to see Claire again, especially drenched in sweat and wearing tight athletic gear—even if she did look like she was run ragged. He figured he’d buy her a burger and see what she was up to these days before heading on home and falling into a light coma. It was fine, tomorrow was his day off.

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Claire emerged from the locker room, hair wet and fanned out across the shoulders of a familiar pink denim vest.

“Damn, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” he said, looking her up and down with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes, she flounced past him. “If you want a sore eye, Leon, I’ve been working on my right hook.”

He rolled with the promised punch. “So I saw. I didn’t think you Terrasavers did much combat training, you need to blow off some steam?”

She snorted. “You’re lucky my brother’s not around to hear you propositioning me like that. He really would sock you one.”

“Hey, I’m just being friendly. It’s good to see you again, Claire.” He held the door open for her and she led the way along the corridor to the elevator.

She looked up at him, a sweet smile lighting her face with a rosy glow. “It’s good to see you too, Leon. I didn’t even know you were in the city.”

They stepped into the elevator and he pushed the button for the basement parking lot. “I’m in a training program at one of the facilities close by. This is the closest twenty-four-hour gym to where I’m staying.”

“Me too. About this being the closest gym that’s open all hours, I mean.”

“You’re a night owl too, then?”

“Working out beats not sleeping.” She shrugged.

He looked down at her, brows furrowed. “You’re not sleeping well?” Before, he’d thought she looked tired, but from seeing her up close he’d now say exhausted.

“It’s nothing,” she said, shaking her head and inspecting her fingernails.

“Hey, you can tell me—” He was interrupted by the elevator doors opening with a ping.

“Honestly, I’m fine. So, where are you taking me? I’m starved.”

The smile on her face now looked unnatural, but he didn’t press it. “I know a great little diner that’s always open. They do a pretty good burger.”

She moaned. “That sounds perfect.”

He had to agree. He showed her to his car and opened the passenger side door for her.

She raised an eyebrow at him as she got in. “You’re being awfully charming tonight. What’s up with you?”

“You mean I’m not charming every night? Rude.” He shut the door on her with a snap, chuckling as he rounded to the driver’s side. He got in and fastened his seatbelt, shooting her a sidelong glance to catch her smiling in his direction. Claire sure was pretty, her weariness not detracting from that at all.

“To be honest with you,” she said, turning from him to look out the window, “I haven’t really been sleeping all that well lately.”

“Something on your mind?”

“It’s just—things got pretty rough on that island, and that’s not to mention what happened in Raccoon City. Sometimes when I shut my eyes it’s like I can hear them shuffling around, or see Steve’s face right before he—” She cleared her throat and when she turned back to him her eyes were sparkling. “You must know what I’m talking about, Leon.”

He sighed. “I sure do. For me, it’s the look on Ada’s face when she fell from the catwalk. That one’s probably gonna haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, staring at her hands in her lap.

He shook it off—he hadn’t cried for Ada then and he wasn’t going to start now. “It’s all right. Let’s just get you fed.”

“About that… how about you just take me home instead?”

“Oh. Sure, what’s your address?” It sucked that she wasn’t feeling great, it would have been nice to spend some time with her.

“I meant take me back to your place, Leon.”

He turned to her, and her smirk was back. _Oh._ “Yeah, okay.”

“Wow, don’t sound so excited. You know, a lesser woman might be offended.” The glint in her eye told him that she was just teasing.

He coughed and straightened his shoulders. “You just caught me by surprise, that’s all. Can you blame me?”

At that she giggled, rearranging herself in the seat so she was angled towards him. “Come on, are you telling me this doesn’t happen to you every night?”

“Oh, this happens to me almost never.” He chuckled, still thrown for a loop.  When did the ride home get so freaking long? He reached over to turn on the radio, finding the local rock station with ease, before resting his hand on her knee. When she only hummed in approval, he slid it upwards to her thigh.

“Eyes on the road, cowboy,” she said, eyes flashing beneath her long eyelashes.

He groaned and withdrew his hand, bringing it back to grip the steering wheel with white knuckles. Just a few more minutes until his apartment. He could wait that long.

“Oh, is this the place?” she said a few minutes later when he turned into the parking lot of his apartment complex.

“Yep. I’m only here for a few weeks so it’s kind of spartan, but uh, there’s a bed and everything, so…”

“How romantic,” she said, giving him a look before unbuckling her belt and opening the car door.

He hurried to follow her, fumbling with his seatbelt in his sweaty hands. Finally, he was free of it, and he exited the car, the night air feeling crisp and cool against his heated skin. He caught her hand in his as he led her into the lobby. “I’m glad I bumped into you tonight,” he said.

She pushed the button to call the elevator, then looked down at their joined hands. “Me too, Leon,” she said, not looking up.

They rode the elevator up to the fourth floor, and Leon’s heart was thumping the entire time. It didn’t let up as they walked the corridors to reach his apartment, and by the time it came to unlocking his door he thought he would burst.

Claire closed the door behind them with a click and looked up at him shyly. “Nice place,” she said, a laugh hiding just behind her lips.

The only thing in the world he wanted to do was kiss her, so he did. It was nice kissing her, she tasted like bubblegum and made little mmmm noises when he pressed harder with his lips. Kissing her was warm and safe and he melted into her, wrapping her up in his arms and holding her to him. He broke the kiss and squeaked in surprise when her hands snaked around him and she squeezed his butt, grinning up at him.

“Somehow, I knew you’d have a great ass,” she said, teeth glinting.

“Better than yours,” he said, grabbing her ass in retaliation.

They laughed before sinking into each other again, Leon doing his best to lead them to his bedroom, dodging furniture while not leaving her lips for a moment. Stumbling through the doorway, he turned them and lowered her down gently onto the bed. He cringed a little inside—he wished he’d changed his sheets, but how was he supposed to know this would happen?

She arranged herself against his pillows and gave the room a cursory glance. “You really don’t bring many girls back here, do you?”

“Shut up,” he said, moulding himself to her and kissing her again.

This time her hands rose to his hair, where she fisted it and tugged softly, making him groan into her mouth. Emboldened, he slipped a hand up her top, pushing past her bra to cradle her breast in his hot palm. She mewled in the back of her throat, so he applied more pressure, squeezing, to draw more sound from her.

“Leon, take my pants off,” she said, her voice breathy and soft.

“Yes ma’am.” He kissed her once more for luck, before pulling back and unfastening her jeans. She kicked off her sneakers and toed off her socks, then lifted her hips so he could tug the jeans down her legs. After some wriggling, and Leon using more strength than he thought he’d need to, she was free of the denim, and he threw the jeans to the floor to be forgotten about.

“Oh god,” she said, pulling her t-shirt down as far as she could. “I forgot.”

“What is it?” He looked at her, not sure whether to be worried or to laugh. “Is everything okay?”

To his relief, she giggled. “I’m wearing probably the rattiest pair of panties in existence,” she said, wincing, “I wasn’t really counting on getting laid tonight.”

He snickered, peeking between her hands to try and see what she was talking about. “Come on, let me see. I bet they’re sexy anyway.”

She laughed and covered her face with her hands. “Will you just take them off?”

He pushed her shirt up past her bra for good measure, before hooking his fingers into the offending panties. They were grey and there was a hole in the waistband, but he didn’t see what the big deal was, so he tugged them down and off without comment. “You can open your eyes now,” he said, “they’re gone.”

She peered at him through her fingers, biting her lip as she let her knees fall open. The moonlight through the window set her skin aglow and Leon was transfixed with the contrast between her milky skin and the darker patch of hair between her legs. “Stop staring,” Claire said.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling as he met her eyes, “you’re just so pretty.”

Even in the dark, he could see her burn with bashfulness. “Shut up,” she said, and hid her face again.

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and did the only other thing he could; press a chaste kiss to the soft little curls that enraptured him so.

She gasped and it sent Leon’s blood hot and pumping, so he wiggled down onto his belly and nestled between her spread legs, resting his cheek on her thigh. “Oh,” she cooed, arching her back and pressing her sex closer to his face.

He pushed her thighs open wider. Shutting his eyes and licking a long, wet stripe along the centre of her with the flat of his tongue, he waited for her reaction.

“Don’t stop! Oh, my god,” she panted, and it was his green light.

He repeated his previous action and moaned at the tang of her on his tongue. She answered in kind and soon the two of them fell into a rhythm of slow, long licks and soft sighs of appreciation. With movements as languid as his tongue, he rolled his hips against the mattress, his cock hard and hot in his jeans.

Claire had become restless, writhing and fidgeting against the pillows. “You’re off target,” she said, huffing.

“Sorry,” he said without taking his mouth from her, flicking his tongue around until she gasped and moved with him again.

He wondered if he could make her come like this. It wasn’t his forte, but she seemed excited and into it, and as long as that was the case then he would keep trying. He sucked her clit into his mouth and laved it with his tongue, before letting it slip from his lips and licking it like he would an ice-cream cone, over and over and over again. Then again, and faster now.

“Oh, god, Leon,” she said, her voice pitched higher and breathy, “I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

_Yes, ma’am._ He focussed only on the movements he was making, casting aside the ache in his jaw, desperate to bring her to her peak. Her voice climbed another octave, her moans coming with every fevered intake of breath. _Come on, sweetheart._

“Yes!” she cried, “Yes, yes, yes!” And she shuddered beneath him, undulating and vibrating with delight.

Leon didn’t dare stop, he kept on lapping at her until she pulled him away by the hair. He looked up at her, grinning. “How did I do?”

Her sated smile split into a yawn which she stifled with the back of her hand. “Amazing, Leon. You were—” she yawned again, loudly this time.

“Really took it out of you, huh?”

“Sorry. I guess all those sleepless nights have finally caught up with me. We can still—” she cut herself off with another yawn, and Leon shook his head fondly at her.

“Hey, get some sleep,” he said, wiping his mouth on the sheets and leaning up to kiss her forehead. “Don’t you worry about me.”

“Really?” she said, even as she settled down onto the mattress and her eyes were drifting shut. “You’re the best, Leon.”

“Yeah, I know,” he said quietly, and got up to brush his teeth and get ready for bed.

Claire was snoring softly by the time he climbed into bed with her, and he spooned himself to her, nestling his half-gone erection up against her butt. In the morning he would make pancakes and coffee and see if she wanted to do something with the day. They could see a movie, or maybe go and get that burger after all. He pressed a kiss to the damp hair at the nape of her neck, and by the time his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

 

 

When he woke up, Leon was alone in the bed. It took him a moment to realise why that was strange, and he sat up with a start. “Claire?” he called out to the apartment.

The bathroom door opened. “Here I am,” she said, fully dressed and bright eyed as she stepped into the bedroom.

“Hey, you,” he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face. “What’s the hurry?”

She cringed. “I’m sorry, Leon, but I uh, I have to work.”

_Shoot._ “Do you need me to drive you? I’ll just throw some clothes on and—”

“No, it’s fine. I can walk to the gym and pick up my bike.”

“You still riding that thing? I thought Chris would have talked you into something sturdier by now.”

“Oh, he tries.” She looked away, taking interest in her fingernails.

“Last night was okay, right?” His heart thumped as he waited for her to answer.

“Listen, Leon, last night was amazing—I slept so well! I feel a hundred percent again already, so thank you. But I’m so busy with work, I don’t have time to go on dates. It wouldn’t be fair to you.” She ran a hand though her hair. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship, you know?”

His face stiffened as he tried to stop it from falling. “Oh. Hey, it’s cool, I get it.” He swallowed. “We’re still all right though?”

Finally, she looked at him. “Yes! Of course we are!” She smiled ruefully. “Now, I really have to go. I’ll give you a call sometime, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, watching her leave. When he heard the front door close behind her the little apartment suddenly felt very lonely. He lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. “Women,” he muttered.


	2. Ada Wong

It was nearly midnight when there came a rapping on Leon’s door. He got up from his desk to answer it, brows squishing together to form a frown. A knock at the door at this time of night was never good news.

“Who’s there?” he called.

“A friend. Open up.”

His eyes widened at the voice. _No, it couldn’t be_ , he thought, and threw the door open only to prove himself wrong.

Ada Wong stood there in the hallway, a smirk tugging the corner of her lips and as beautiful as ever. “Hi there,” she said, in that same sultry voice that narrated Leon’s dreams. “Can I come in or are you going to make me stand out here all night?” When he didn’t reply right away she rolled her eyes and pushed past him, kicking off her high heels once she was inside. “Nice place.”

Movements slow as if he were underwater, he closed the door again and turned to her. “Ada,” he said.

“Leon,” she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a floor-length red silk dress with no back and very little front. One of the straps had snapped and been tied back together.

“Are you okay?” he said. It didn’t seem like the right thing to say to someone who jumped in and out of his life like she had a pogo stick up her ass, but it was all he had.

“I’m peachy,” she said. “I need somewhere to stay, just for tonight. You’ll let me stay here, won’t you?”

“That depends. You’re not carrying anything hazardous in that purse of yours, are you?”

“My, my, Special Agent Kennedy. Did they teach you to be so suspicious at the academy?”

“Ada,” he said again, scowling.

She raised her hands, before throwing the purse down onto the coffee table. “Relax. You can search it if you like. Careful though—there are tampons in there.”

He wrinkled his nose. “What are you doing here? I hear nothing from you after Europe and then you show up at my door?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“Doing what, running errands for Wesker?”

She huffed. “Well you’re no fun. Where’s your bathroom?”

“Through there,” he said, pointing. “This isn’t over, Ada.”

She rolled her eyes again, then turned and sashayed across the room, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Leon sank onto his sofa, mind racing. No matter when or where she showed up, or what nefarious deeds she’d been up to prior, he was always pleased to see her. What was that about? He entertained the thought of calling the BSAA and turning her in for all of a second, before shaking the notion out of his head. He’d been right when he told Ashley that Ada was a part of him that he couldn’t let go of, but it was times like this he doubted that was a good thing. Maybe she was like a cancerous growth that should be cut out and burned away.

The bathroom door opened, and Leon looked up. “What the—"

Ada stood in the doorway, lit from behind by the bathroom light and completely naked. “And you were thinking I was an unwelcome houseguest, weren’t you?”

He kept firm eye contact as he stood and approached her. “You can stay, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

She looked down and away. “You’re sweet,” she said, “but what makes you think I ever do anything that I don’t want to?”

Again, he was strapped for a response. He was just thinking that a shrug might suffice when she grew impatient with him again, stalking past him to the bedroom. He followed dumbly.

“Clean sheets. I’m impressed,” she said, turning to face him and putting her hands on her hips.

He scratched the back of his neck, eyes roaming everywhere but never feeling safe enough to settle on any one thing. Eventually he focussed on her hair and how shiny and smooth it always looked. When he met her eyes again she was wearing an amused expression, one eyebrow quirked just so.

“Take your clothes off and get on the bed, Leon.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“Don’t call me that,” she said, looking as if she were sucking something sour.

“All right,” he said, shrugging after all. He pulled his t-shirt up over his head and then unzipped his jeans. When he stepped out of his boxers he was almost surprised to see how hard and engorged his cock was—his body had none of the same confusions as his mind, it clearly knew where its loyalties lay.

“On the bed,” she said again, looking him up and down with a girlish smile.

He did as he was told, lying back against the pillows with his cock pointing at the ceiling. “You gonna join me?” he said, “Or just stand there and stare at me all night?”

“Hmph. Wait here.” She left the room and he was almost sure she wasn’t coming back. Luckily, she returned in a matter of seconds. In one hand she held up a condom and in the other a sachet of lubricant. She knelt beside him on the bed and winked before delicately opening the condom wrapper.

It was only when she’d finished rolling the condom onto him that Leon realised it was the first time they’d touched that night. He reached out for her and brushed his knuckles against the smooth skin of her cheek. Her eyes widened for a split second, before her coy expression returned. “Keep your hands where I can see them,” she said, pushing his arm back down to the mattress.

He wished he could kiss her, but he was a good boy and did as he was told, which seemed to please her. She smiled as she tore open the packet of lube and squeezed some into her hand. His pulse thrummed in his ear as she reached out to touch him, and then finally her hand was around his cock. He closed his eyes and settled in, ready to fully appreciate the experience, only to open them again a moment later after she merely performed a cursory glide up and down to spread the lube around.

“There’ll be time for foreplay later,” she said, swinging one of her long legs over him and reaching down to line him up with her pussy.

“Fuck,” he said, as she sank onto him. Even with the lube it was a tight fit, and the condom only added to the squeezing pressure. But as she warmed to him, he had to resist the urge to buck up into her, and he had never felt as close to her as he did now, snug inside her little cunt.

She laughed breathily. “Right,” she said and, using the headboard for leverage, she started to fuck him properly.

The weight of her on him and the smell of her perfume drove Leon wild. He thrust up into her in time with her movements and reached up with both hands to hold her breasts. They were small and soft and his hands fit over them perfectly. He half expected her to push him away, but instead she laid her own hands over his, holding them there as she moved with him.

“Oh god, Ada,” he groaned, their bodies smacking together and urging him on and on. God, he loved fucking her—or maybe more appropriately he loved being fucked by her. She hadn’t allowed him much movement, and very little control, but he cherished their tryst nonetheless. There was so much he wanted to tell her; how hot she was, how good she felt, how he was probably going to come soon, but he just couldn’t put his words together and instead scrunched his eyes shut as if bracing for impact.

She moved like a machine, smooth and well-timed, never once faltering or losing her rhythm. “Oh, don’t you dare,” she said, because she must have known.

It was too much for any man to bear, Leon decided, and he felt no shame, only the tightening in his belly that meant he was about to come.

“You bastard,” she said, watching him as he fell apart. Somehow, it only made him come harder.

Not giving her enough time to cool off, he lifted her off him and rolled her next to him on the bed. He kissed her before she could argue, and slipped two fingers up inside her, making her sigh into his mouth. When his thumb found her clit she shivered and moaned, clutching his bicep, her red manicured nails glinting in the dim light.

It was breath-taking to see her lose her façade, and he moved his hand faster, fingers reaching deeper and his thumb sliding sloppily over and over her clit. Her hand on his arm gripped him ever tighter, and he looked down at her flushed face as she started to come.

He held onto her tightly as she trembled and kissed her when she came down. They pulled apart slowly, breathing each other’s air, and she smiled the most genuine smile he’d ever seen on her face.

“Well would you look at that,” she said, panting, “you’re more than just a pretty face after all.”

“I could say the same about you,” he said, breathing just as heavily.

They stayed wrapped up in each other’s arms until her breath slowed and she fell asleep. He slipped away to remove the condom and wash up, before turning out the light and returning to the bedroom. It was strange seeing her in his bed, stranger still to see her sleeping and peaceful. He wished he could keep her there forever, but she was too beautiful a bird to be caged for his pleasure. He got into bed carefully as not to wake her, and fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

 

 

When Leon awoke, there was a note lying next his head on the pillow where Ada had been. He grabbed the paper in one hand and rubbed his eyes with the other, already getting a headache without even reading a word.

_My Leon,_

_What we have is truly special, let’s not ruin it._

_XOXO, Ada_

_P.S. Thank you for letting me stay, what would I do without you?_

 

The lipstick kiss below her signature and the linger of her perfume was all he had left of her. He crumpled the note in his hand and launched it at his trashcan in the corner. “Women,” he said, frowning.


	3. Ashley Graham

Leon left the Oval Office, nodding to the security detail as he passed. He’d just finished up his briefing with the President, and he was making his way along the corridors of the White House, jonesing for some fresh air. President Graham was a decent enough man, but his briefings were long winded, and Leon had always been better at shooting things than listening, anyway. Paperwork was a necessary evil in every government agent’s life, but he was free of it for the immediate future, having just handed in his final report of the week. But, damn it, he wasn’t trained to be a desk monkey, and he needed to get out there and do something practical before he went homicidal from boredom.

Finally, he reached a door that led to the outside, and exited into a little courtyard surrounded by well-manicured shrubbery. A fountain bubbled away in the centre.  

Glad to be out under the sunny sky again, he wondered what to do with his afternoon. He could hit the gym and work on his kicks—there was that tall bastard O’Conner in Recruiting that Leon wanted to be able to kick in the head, just in case. Or he could shoot some targets in the firing range, he’d been practicing using two pistols at once since he’d seen Angelina Jolie in the Tomb Raider movies, but so far his accuracy had been shot.

He shrugged and headed for the range; it was closer, and he wouldn’t need a change of clothes. He cut through the gardens, caught between wanting to walk slowly to savour the sunshine or to use up some of his pent-up energy and jog. He ended up doing a sort of brisk walk down the gravel paths until he came to the outside stairwell that led down to the basement level.

“Leon,” said the guard as he unlocked the door to let him through, “more shooting?”

“Yeah. More guard duty?”

“You know it.”

Leon threw him a lazy salute and carried on his way, soon enough hearing the muffled cracks of gunfire. He had to swipe his identity card to get through the first door, and as always, he enjoyed how important and official it made him feel when the door whooshed open to allow him entrance. The next door was manned by more security guards, and they knew Leon by sight and let him straight through.

He entered the range just in time to see some great shooting by a blonde woman in one of the booths. As she called the target closer to inspect her work, he saw she’d planted one shot square between the target’s eyes, with the rest punching holes over his heart. She took off her earmuffs and he whistled his appreciation. She turned around at the noise and Leon was hit with recognition.

“Ashley?”

She grinned and nodded. “Leon, it’s been ages!”

It had been about a year, apparently plenty of time for her to change her look. She’d grown her hair, it now fell in tousled curls halfway down her back. She’d put on a little weight too, filling out a more womanly silhouette than the scrawny little thing she’d been back in Europe.

“I thought you were away at college,” he said.

“I am. I mean, I’m just back for the weekend.” She brushed her hair behind her ear, looking up at him through her lashes.

“You’re pretty handy with that thing,” he said, pointing at the compact revolver sitting next to her earmuffs.

“Oh, thanks! Dad fought tooth and nail, of course, but I wanted to learn.” Her cheeks tinged pink and she removed her safety goggles, fluffing her hair with her other hand as she did so.

“You must have worked hard. Good job, Ashley.”

She beamed at him. “It’s great to hear you say that, Leon. You were totally my inspiration, whenever I felt like slacking I’d just think of you shooting the hell out of those Los Illuminados creeps and suddenly I’d be motivated again.”

_Aw shucks._ He returned her smile with one of his own.

“Say, Leon,” she said before he could answer, twirling one of her golden curls between her fingers, “I know you probably wanted to get in some target practice and you’re really busy, but did you want to get coffee?”

He raised a brow. “For you or with you?”

“With me! Oh my god.” She giggled and shook her head at him.

“I could make some time. You free now?”

“Excuse me, Ms. Graham,” a woman stepped out of the booth next to Ashley. “You have the excursion with the Girl Scouts in an hour,” she said.

“Oh, darn. Leon, this is Sasha, my bodyguard. Sasha, this is Leon Kennedy, he rescued me when I was kidnapped two years ago.”

“It’s an honour, Agent Kennedy,” Sasha said, shaking his hand. Man, she was tall. Leon wondered if he could kick her in the head.

“We can have coffee in my suite,” Ashley said after they finished the introductions, “Sasha will be there too of course. She goes where I go.”

“I’m just following your father’s orders, Ms. Graham.”

“That’s what you always say. Come on, Leon. I have so much to tell you! And you can tell me all about the exciting missions my father sends you on.” She pulled him along by the arm, leaving the shooting gallery behind and stepping into an elevator at the end of the corridor. Ashley smiled and tossed her hair at the guards at every checkpoint they passed through, and eventually the three of them arrived at her private suite.

“You know what would be great,” Ashley said once she had ushered Leon inside and bid him to sit on the fancily upholstered sofa, “coffee from Avenicci’s.”

“Avenicci’s is halfway across town,” Sasha said, folding her arms.

“I bet you could get there and back really fast on your bike.”

“I could. But I’m not going to leave you unattended, am I?”

“Oh, please. I’m hardly unattended, Leon is here!”

He cleared his throat when his name was mentioned, finding himself dragged into the argument. “Hey, I don’t want to trouble you—”

“It’s really no trouble at all!” Ashley said, smiling wide for him before turning back to her bodyguard. “I feel safer with him than with anyone else in the world,” she said, “you don’t need to worry.”

Sasha looked between the two of them, shifting her weight from foot to foot. “Fine,” she said, “I leave her in your capable hands, Agent Kennedy. I’ll be as quick as I can.”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, and she left the room. He turned to Ashley. “It’s not really her job to fetch coffee, you know,” he said.

“I know,” she said, smirking, “she’s also not supposed to dip her quill in the White House’s ink, if you know what I mean.”

“She’s seeing someone who works here?”

“Mhmm, this guy O’Conner in Recruitment.”

“Figures.”

“I know. So, Leon,” she sat next to him on the couch, close enough that their knees were touching. “In about fifty-five minutes I’m needed in the gardens with the Girl Scouts. In twenty, my guard dog will be back with the best coffee you’ll ever taste in your life.”

Leon shifted away from her, alarm bells dinging in his head. “Yeah, so, uh…”

She scooted closer, leaning into him, her pink lipstick smile almost predatory. “So, uh,” she said, teasing him, “what sorts of trouble do you think we could get up to in twenty minutes?”

“Woah, okay.” He held her back with his hands on her shoulders as she lunged for him. “What are you doing?”

“I knew it, you’re repulsed by me, aren’t you?” She recoiled and crossed her arms over herself.

“What? Don’t be stupid, of course I’m not.”

“Then what is it? Is it that woman in the red dress?”

He grimaced at the mention of Ada. “No—”

A wicked glint appeared in her eye, and she pitched her voice lower. “I get it. You’re worried about what my daddy would say. Well, you shouldn’t be.” She placed a hand on his chest and brushed away some imaginary lint.

“And why is that?” he said, his voice deepening to match her tone and he swallowed, his mouth going dry.

“He’d never fire you, Leon—you’re far too important to him. And to me,” she said, and knowing she had him under her spell, she moved to straddle him.

His hands drifted to her waist automatically and he looked up at her, finding her suddenly shy. “Hey,” he murmured, raising a hand to stroke her cheek, “tell me what’s going on in that beautiful head of yours.”

She nuzzled into his palm with her burning cheek. “I’ve been wanting to get you alone ever since we got back from Europe,” she said. “But I’m surrounded by guards twenty-four-seven.”

“I’m here now.”

“Yes. And there’s something else I’ve been wanting to do.”

She looped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He met her halfway in a sweet little kiss that just wasn’t quite enough. She sat her weight upon him fully, trying to nudge his cock awake in his pants as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeper.

He was more than happy to keep kissing her. She was pretty and nice, and it was kind of hot to know that she’d thought about him all this time—he’d had to turn her down then, for so many reasons, but now they were both ready.

She kept shifting and pressing her centre against him, back and forth, until there was no way she couldn’t have felt how aroused he was. Even through her jeans he knew she’d be warm and welcoming, and despite himself he rolled his hips with her, the two of them grinding together.

“Before we get carried away,” she breathed, “there’s something I _really_ want to do.”

“Whatever you want,” he said, catching her in another kiss before she could go anywhere.

She giggled into his kiss before pushing him away with her hands on his cheeks. “We don’t have much time, remember,” she said, kissing him chastely for luck before standing up. “Oh, don’t get up,” she said when he moved to follow her, and she dropped to her knees. She pushed his legs apart and settled herself between them, her hands going straight for his belt buckle.

“Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?” he said with a rueful smile.

“Personally, I think this is always where we would end up.” Finished with his belt, she unzipped his slacks and tugged the waistband of his boxers out of the way before pulling out his dick.

He was going to ask what she meant, but she yanked a hair tie off her wrist and drew her hair up into a ponytail, and like magic the action cut off the blood supply to his brain and sent it all straight down to his cock.

She closed her eyes and leaned down to him, opening her mouth and letting her pink little tongue peek out. Flick, flick, flick her tongue went, over and around the head of his cock, feeling him out, and then she opened her mouth wider, laving her tongue along the length of him, base to tip and then back down again.

He couldn’t take his eyes off her—the way she moved, the look of concentration on her gorgeous face, the way she would look up at him every few seconds and meet his eyes—she was just perfect. To think they could have been doing this for months already if only he’d been able to pull his head out of his ass, he’d be cursing himself forever.

“Where are you drifting off to?” she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Nowhere, nowhere,” he said, reaching out and stroking her hair, “I’m here with you.”

“Well, I should think so.” She jerked his cock with one hand while she spoke, “I am kinda sucking your dick here.”

“I dunno if I’d call it sucking, exactly.”

She made a small indignant noise before smirking evilly. Without another word, she opened her lips and sucked him into her mouth, swiping her tongue across him as she did so. He let out a long groan and let his head roll back against the couch, the soft, slick heat of her mouth igniting the flame deep in his belly.

She sucked him extra hard on the upstroke, before lightening the pressure and using her tongue more on the way back down, never giving him a moment of respite from the mounting pleasure. His mind wandered as he lost himself in the haven of her, conjuring up images of her ass in her tight jeans, of how big and bouncy her tits were, and even of that one time he accidentally caught a glimpse up her skirt—it had been totally innocuous at the time, but now it held new power over him.

“Oh, fuck,” he grunted, after she’d decided a change of pace was in order and sped up her movements.

He was so close to coming completely undone. She was untying him like the knot in a cherry stem with her tongue and he was melting for her like ice cream on a sunny day.

“Ashley—” He tried to warn her, but instead of pulling back she pressed on, moaning long and deep in the back of her throat.

He came like a thunderbolt had hit him, feeling it in the backs of his eyelids and in the spaces between his toes. When he came down from that white noise high, she was wiping her mouth daintily with a napkin.

Which was when the door to the suite swung open and Sasha appeared with a tray of coffees still in their to-go sleeves. “Oh my god!” she said, and she dropped the tray with a splat on the cream carpet.

“Jesus.” Leon tucked himself away and zipped back up, floundering. “This isn’t—”

“Oh, this is exactly what it looks like, Leon,” Ashley said, standing. She sneered at Sasha, looking her up and down from her coffee stained shoes to her windswept hair, “Off to tell Daddy, are you?”

“You know I have to, my orders—”

“Well good luck, because I might have a little something to tell him too.”

Leon did not like this version of Ashley. She was like a harpy or a gorgon or some other kind of wicked creature and he wanted to know what she’d done with the sweet, loving woman she’d been five minutes ago.

Sasha looked between the two of them, frustrated tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. “Why do you always have to put me in positions like this?” she said. “You want me to resign my post? Fine, I’ll hand in my resignation, you win.”

“Hey,” Leon said, finally standing up too, “that’s not going to be necessary, right Ashley?”

He didn’t recognise the woman who looked back at him. “Actually Leon, it’s extremely necessary.” She crossed her arms across her chest. “You can go, by the way.”

His eyebrows shot up before he could stop them, and he forced his face to stay neutral. “I get it. Bye, Ashley, I’ll see you around.” He turned to leave them to it, only halting momentarily when she called his name one last time. When she didn’t say anything else, he strode from the room, not looking back.

 

 

The next time he saw Ashley, she was flanked by some burly, blonde tank of a guy that was clearly wrapped around her little finger.

“Women,” he said under his breath.

 


	4. Angela Miller

**_I heard you’re in the city – A.M_ **

**_You heard right – L.K_ **

**_I hope you brought your trunks – A.M_ **

**_Excuse me? – L.K_ **

**_We’re going diving, right? – A.M_ **

****

Leon smiled and hit call. Angela answered on the first ring. “How about I take you to dinner instead?” he said.

Her musical laugh tinkled down the line. “Great, I hate getting my hair wet.”

“Me too. Where do you want to go?”

“Somewhere fancy, I feel like champagne.”

“Hey, whatever you want. My treat.”

“In that case I’ll have the lobster. Or maybe steak.”

“Why not both? Surf ‘n’ turf is a thing, you know.”

She laughed again. “You sure know how to spoil a girl, Agent Kennedy.”

They swapped schedules and arranged to meet the following night at a restaurant Angela recommended, before saying their goodbyes and leaving him with the arduous task of finding something suitable to wear. Thus, Leon had bagged his first real date in what seemed like forever.

 

Leon was first to arrive at the restaurant, and he was shown to a table for two by a waiter whose pressed black suit looked more expensive than his. He ordered a beer and waited, toying with the idea of sending her a text but wondering if that would be too needy. It was moot when he looked up and saw her being led through the dining room by a waitress. His eyes glued to her and he stood when she arrived at the table, not able to contain his stupid grin.

“You look unbelievable,” he said, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She blushed prettily, and he pulled out a seat for her to sit down. She was wearing a light green dress that fell to her ankles and hugged her hips like a lover, and the amount of cleavage it showed was generous, but still classy. She looked like a real lady.

“You scrub up well too,” she said, smiling and he seated himself across from her.

As the evening progressed it became clear to Leon that this was the best date he’d ever been on. Angela was so easy to talk to, and he could even talk about work without boring her or unnerving her, depending on the story. What cemented her place as best date ever, however, came after they had finished their desserts, when she leaned across the table to whisper to him that she wasn’t wearing any panties under her dress.

He paid the check and they left the restaurant hand in hand in a whirl of her green dress. She told him she lived just around the corner and linked her arm in his, leading the way with a giggle and a coy smile.

They were barely through the door to her apartment when he felt her tongue on his, and his dick nearly popped the button on his dress slacks.

“Bedroom’s this way,” she mumbled against his lips, tugging him across the hall by the lapels.

They crashed through the door to her room, and she backed them up towards her bed, pushing until he gave way and sat atop the mattress, pulling her down with him. She toed off her pumps and propped herself up, looking down into his eyes with mirth evident in her own. He reached up and undid her hair, letting it cascade down in silky waves of honey blonde, and while she widened her legs to straddle him properly, he remembered that she was naked beneath her dress and her warm skin was pressed flush with his clothed loins.

She sat upright, breasts heaving and hair wild, like some beautiful sex goddess who’d been tricked into bedding a mere mortal, and he couldn’t help but bring one of her hands to his lips and kiss her palm. Her smile grew soft as she watched him, and then she rolled off to lie beside him on the comforter.

“You should get undressed,” she said.

He sat up and shucked his jacket, next undoing his laces and removing his shoes and socks. She knelt beside him then, her fingers featherlight against his chest as she made quick work of his shirt buttons. He stood to unfasten his belt buckle, and she lay back against the sheets, hiking her dress up her long legs. All he saw was a flash of delicate pink skin before she covered herself again, toying with him. He decided to play along, and when he dropped his belt and stepped out of his pants he was rewarded again with another tantalising glimpse of her pussy.

It was too much to look and not touch, and he knelt on the bed, pushing her dress up as far as it would go and helping her to pull it over her head. She lay there basking in moonlight, her breasts heavy and nipples hard and pointing to the ceiling. It was impossible not to dive between them, pressing kisses into the soft flesh and thumbing over her nipples.

She cried out, a trembling _ah_ sound that was swallowed up by the blood rushing in his ears. He ran his tongue over and around one of her nipples while he rolled the other between his fingers, and she squirmed under him, her breathing growing heavier. She called his name softly and he kissed his way back up her chest, along her neck, before catching her mouth in a deep and sloppy kiss.

“What is it?” he said when they came apart.

She giggled and grabbed one of his hands, forcing it down between her legs to her sticky-sweet centre. She was so slick already, and his gut tightened at the thought of sliding his cock into her nice and easy. She sighed when he sank two fingers into her, and she spread her legs wide for him, preening under the attention as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

“How does that feel?” he breathed in her ear.

“Nice,” she said, “go faster.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered, and moved his hand faster on her molten and wanting core.

She tossed her beautiful head and her mouth opened in a silent groan. Her hands grasped and stroked her own breasts and she rolled her hips in time with his hand, panting heavier. She hugged his fingers like a perfectly sized glove, and she was scalding inside, and soft. God, he wanted to fuck her.

“Can I?” he said, “Can I fuck you?”

She moaned and opened her eyes, gazing up at him. “Oh, god, yes.”

He shoved his boxers down and settled between her thighs, taking his cock in hand and guiding it into her. He groaned deep and low in his chest as he sank into her, and he pushed his hips forwards as far as he could, desperate to be surrounded by her. She gasped as he bottomed out, wrapping her legs around him as her hands fisted the sheets above her head. He fucked her like that for a few moments, movements languid and unhurried as he got a feel for her. She felt incredible.

He told her so while he thrust into her, and she moaned in reply, spurring him on to move faster. She reached down and clasped the backs of her knees, spreading her legs wider, and he dropped onto his forearms on either side of her head, pounding into her.

He kissed her everywhere he could reach, along her neck, her ear, and finally her hungry mouth, thrusting into her harder and deeper when she sucked his tongue like a piece of candy. He reared up and replaced her hands with his own, pushing her legs towards her chest and further apart. He watched her move beneath him, drunk on the way she swallowed him up again and again and again. She palmed her breast again with one hand, while the other came down to her sopping cunt, and with her middle and ring fingers she rubbed her clit furiously.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he said, want and need playing a tune across his abs as he watched her fingers twitch and lose rhythm.

“Fuck me, Leon,” she said, sobbing almost from pleasure, “just fuck me.”

He did not need to be told twice. He barrelled into her, once or twice afraid that he’d hurt her when she would gasp sharply, but she soothed him with a smile and a pat on the rump that told him to keep going. His muscles burned, and he was dripping with sweat, but he kept fucking in and out of her like his life depended on it, her greedy little pussy needing to be filled over and over.

All at once she tightened around him, and her moans rose in volume and frequency. Every time he forced his cock up into her she moaned loud and low, her fingers never pausing on her slippery clit.

“Oh, I’m gonna come,” she said, her voice lower than he’d ever heard it. It made him want to blow his load right then and there.

“Fuck,” he groaned, and she cried out, eyes scrunched shut and her fingers slowing to a more relaxed and indulgent pace before she brought her hand away all together.

She gazed up at him, her glassy eyes blissed out, and he pumped into her faster, desperately chasing his own release. God, he was right there. He was right. Fucking. There.

His hips stuttered to a halt, grinding his pulsing cock inside her as he shot his come in hot, thick ropes.

He released her legs and sank into her embrace, smiling down at her with all the warmth in his chest. She brushed his hair aside as she leaned up to kiss him, and the two of them moved together lazily to rearrange themselves against the pillows.

“Stay for breakfast?” she mumbled against his lips as he wrapped the comforter around them.

“Yes, please.”

 

It was only over coffee and waffles the next morning that the date turned sour.

“So, last night was great,” he said, grinning over the rim of his coffee cup.

She smiled around her mouthful of waffles and syrup. “It really was,” she said once she’d swallowed. “I needed that. I don’t get to feel very feminine doing what I do, it was nice to be treated like a lady for once. Like a woman.”

“Well, uh, glad to have helped,” he said, a sinking feeling making itself known in his gut.

“Oh, you really did. Maybe in a few months I’ll need to be reminded again and I’ll give you a call.”

He put down his fork, appetite gone. “And in the meantime?”

Her eyebrows knitted together in an awful display of pity. “Oh, my god. I’m so sorry, Leon—I didn’t realise, I never meant to lead you on—”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. No harm, no foul.”

She still looked contrite. “I just—I figured you must get so many women throwing themselves at you all the time, I didn’t think it would mean anything to you. I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

He cleared his throat and rose to leave. “Honestly, don’t beat yourself up about it. I had a great time. I’m gonna go now, though.”

She looked like she was going to protest, but she fell silent and nodded. “I’ll see you around, Leon.”

Once the door was shut behind him he let out a sigh. “Women.”


End file.
